


World Record Crime

by Overratedzoie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), First Meetings, Gen, Minecraft, Travel, meetup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Overratedzoie/pseuds/Overratedzoie
Summary: Florida Man Kidnaps British 24 year old in Airport claiming to be “Speed running”
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	World Record Crime

**Author's Note:**

> My friend prompted me to write a crack fanfic of Dream kidnapping George to the speed running music so here we are. Also didn't proof read very much so uh...

The sun hasn’t even begun to rise as the sound of George’s alarms goes off to wake him up. He sleepily reaches over and grabs his phone and turns off the alarm, sets his phone back down, turns over, and tries to go back to sleep. A minute later another alarm goes off, he groans and grabs his phone and turns off the alarm labeled ‘Okay, you have to wake up now. You have a plane to get on’.  
On that note, he gets up and puts on the clothes he picked out the night before and puts any remaining items he needs to pack into his large blue suitcase. He calls a taxi and messages Dream and Sapnap letting them know what is going on,  
George: Just called a taxi, about to head to the airport :]  
Sapnap: Finally, thought you were gonna sleep through it -_-  
George: Wow thanks.  
Dream: He isn’t wrong, but hope you have a good flight! We will be there waiting to pick you up!  
George: See you soon

The taxi pulls up and George sets his suitcase in the trunk and gets in. The taxi asks where he needs to go and George replies with the airport. He looks out the window, watching the sun begin to rise thinking about how fun it will be to finally meet Sapnap and Dream in person. He scrolls through twitter until they reach the airport. He gets out and goes through customs and security and walks straight to his gate to board. The plane takes off and George falls asleep on the plane as anyone would expect.  
He wakes up to the sound of the flight attendant announcing their landing and gets his carry-on out from under the seat to take with them.  
The plane lands and he gets off and walks to the terminal. There, he turns on his phone and messages Dream,

George: Okay, just got off the plane and about to go get my suitcase.  
Dream: Let me know the moment you get to where you pick up your suitcase :)

George walks for a few minutes until he gets to where he messages Dream.

George: Okay! I’m there.

He stares at it but Dream doesn’t respond, but it says he read it. He looks down at his phone confused when a loud sound goes over the loudspeakers at the airport. Then, suddenly everyone hears, “DUDUDUDUDUDU DUDUDUDUDUDU”.  
“Is that… the speed running music?” George thinks.  
He looks around looking for everyone’s reaction and sees everyone looking just as confused as he is. From behind he hears a powerful scream, “COME ERE GEORGEEE!” and he turns around in shock to see a 6’3 beast of a man sprinting towards at full speed. Then he realises it’s Dream. Before George has time to react, Dream runs into George, throwing him onto his shoulder and turns and sprints back to the exit of the airport.  
“Okay Sapnap! Are you ready?!” Dream stays, talking into a walkie talkie.  
“Yes! Make a sharp left out the doors and the right van door is open so you can jump in!” Sapnap replies.  
“What are you doing Dream?!” George yells, noticing security chasing them.  
He feels Dream smile, “Getting a record.”  
They get out the door and Dream B-lines to the van and jump into it and throws George down. Sapnap starts to drive away and Dream reaches to close the door and flips off the security standing in shock. He flops to the front set next to Sapnap and out of breath says, “TIME!”  
“3 minutes and 43 seconds” Sapnap replies.  
George starts to realize what is in the back of the van, multiple different computers and electronics with an assortment of wires.  
“Did you hack the airport speakers?!” George says.  
“Yep!” Dream smiles, “We needed a new record.”  
“A record for what?”  
Before Dream could answer, police sirens sounded all round them trying to get them to stop.  
“Oh shit-” Dream mumbles, “Sapnap, go faster!”  
“I’m trying! They are everywhere.”  
“GO THIS WAY!” Dream says, grabbing the steering wheel and yanks it right, making them drive into a field.  
“WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING-” Sapnap yells.  
“Trying to get us away.”  
Suddenly, a police car pulls in front of them, causes them to swerve in order to not hit them. Doing this causes them to hit a pothole which sends the van rolling. George slams into the sides of the van, causes computer parts to go everywhere. The sirens get to the van and police officers swarm the van, grabbing Dream out and letting George go. Sapnap is already in handcuffs when George is able to know what is going on.  
“Do you know these men?” An officer questions George.  
Still looking at Sapnap being questioned by a cop car, “Yeah… but this wasn’t supposed to happen.”  
“Do you know this man is a criminal?”  
“What?” George finally looks at the cop.  
“We’ve been looking for him for weeks, he’s suspected for 8 different kidnappings in the past 2 months.”  
“Oh..” George looks over to see Dream putting up a struggle with the other cops and walks over.  
“You are under arrest for the conspiracy of kidnaping 8 missing people and the attempting one 1.”  
“What the hell Dream.” George says, betrayed.  
Dream looks up at George keeping his head tilted down, “What.” he growls.  
“You’re a kidnapper”  
Dream smiles, “sure.”  
“Why’d you do this to me Dream, why'd you try to kidnap me.”  
Dream smiles psychotically ear to ear, looking up at George with his head tilted down,  
“Trying to get a personal best.” he says deeply.  
“You disgust me.”  
The cop drags Dream to get him into the back of the cop car and pushes him in, George walks over to the partially rolled down window,  
“Needed one more good run to get on the leaderboard, thanks George.”


End file.
